


Troublemakers

by BobBoyzzz



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Characters might not be well portrayed, Crack, F/M, Fluff, High School AU, Like for part 2, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Rare Pairings, Short Story, Sorry Not Sorry, Team Rocket "Origins", Threesome - F/M/M, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobBoyzzz/pseuds/BobBoyzzz
Summary: The foreign high schooler knew very well the two troublemakers, in fact he had an eye on them since their “Team debut”, and even before.
Relationships: Kojirou | James & Musashi | Jessie, Kojirou | James/Musashi | Jessie, Musashi | Jessie/Emmanuel Macron
Kudos: 2





	Troublemakers

She aspired to become a Pokemon nurse, an unexceptional choice, if disregarding the fact, she had _no_ softness in her whatsoever. The boy didn’t aspire to do anything with his life; however, he was greatly pushed by his richer-than-God-family to become a politician, just like Emmanuel wanted to.

He met James first, they were both late for their Curry & Berries class, not that cooking had _anything_ to do with politics. It was not a great loss. They crossed paths in an empty corridor, they couldn’t not acknowledge each other, James looked all ruffled up and like he hadn’t slept at all. They finally arrived, then stopped simultaneously in front of the class, buying time.

“Emmanuel, am I right?” James awkwardly pointed a finger at him, breaking the studious silence. “You overslept too? I really thought you were one of the good ones, dude.”

“I am, just did not want to go,” he was actually surprised the other boy knew his name, “you are James I suppose? He extended his arm for him to shake formally.”

The boy shook his palm expertly, he was probably used to greet people like this with the countless parties his family must have organized at their Manor.

“Emmanuel, nice meeting you, let’s skip class.” James promptly said.

“Agreed.”

Their friendship began building up from here, he learned quite surprising and horrific stories from the easygoing boy. His life was more difficult than he let other classmates know about. He was supposed to be married to a fearsome girl before the year ended and his famous family built their fortune on not so clean affairs…

And then they officially met Jessie. To say that the girl was a disaster would be an understatement. James and himself went to the park next to their school, like they usually did when they skipped class together. They could still see the massive building in the distance, like a reminder of their mischief. Suddenly, an explosion coming from not one, but three different windows of the school abruptly cut their exchange.

“Where the hell did that come from?” James seemed baffled, and a bit excited too.

“No idea, really.” Emmanuel was not that surprised, violent outbursts were not unusual coming from wild Pokemons, they could do a lot of damage.

The two finally decided to approach the building to investigate, everyone was running around trying to flee the scene, a girl even had her hair on fire. This situation seemed actually more funny than dire. A girl they had not seen before fell ungracefully from a tree in front of them. She had unnatural cherry hair and burnt eyebrows, she coughed while standing up, uncoordinated like a newborn.

“Hey you, what happened?” Emmanuel asked trying not to show his rising amusement.

“I blew up half the building.” She said unfazed, like it was a usual occurrence.

“You did?” James responded with a blank expression before Emmanuel could tell anything.

“Yeah, you guys wanna get some ice cream?” And Emmanuel felt that it could really be a usual occurrence for her.

Several months later they were inseparable, an infamous trio. James and Emmanuel helping each other to succeed in every of their classes and Jessie only succeeding at making anything blow up. But that was good enough for them, they had great projects for the future.Emmanuel fooled the teachers so skillfully, they never suspected he was the mastermind behind all the school’s ailments. You could say some teachers had a clear preference for him. He also liked to host grand speech before any mischief, and James and Jessie loved to be the only ones that got to hear him plotting evil things.

One day they did something really, really bad that involved wild flying type Pokemons and several students. That got them a great deal of detention right after, except for Emmanuel, of course. It was the usual, they got to their detention while he did all their homework for the week. Almost like a routine. But it did not feel like a real trio for Emmanuel after a while.

So, the next time, he made sure he was also caught up in trouble, teachers were furious, he was ecstatic.

“Why didn’t you leave before the teachers caught us?” James muttered, he seemed annoyed by the assignment they had to and concerned for him.

“We talked about this Emmanuel, you have a wonderful future already traced for you, unlike us!” Added Jessie equally concerned as she drew Pokeballs on her sheet.

“You know…I was thinking. What about _Team Rocket_?”. Responded Emmanuel.

“What?” Jessie and James both said dumbfounded.

“What do you mean, Emmanuel?” James finally asked, his tone wavering.

“Well, we are always in trouble and blow things up then blast of with the speed of light. I thought we might as well give a name to our trio.” Emmanuel seemed really concentrated, he had really thought a long time before confronting the two.

“I think it’s super neat!” Nearly shouted Jessie, not that there were any teachers with them.

“I really like it Emmanuel.” Smiled James.

Then Emmanuel suddenly got up from his seat and went to kiss both the boy and the girl gently. “Thank you.” He was observing their dumbfounded and blushing faces with a lot of amusement.

**Author's Note:**

> Another crackship reaaally far fetched this time, I really hope I'm not offending anyone... (not my goal)   
> I'm do not ship the three obviously and it's simply parodic. 
> 
> BobbidyBoo


End file.
